fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zetian Wu
) | birthdate = August 22nd | birthplace = | age = 32 | gender = Female | height = 158cm (5'2) | weight = 58kg (110lbs) | hair color = Black | eye color = Grey | unique trait = Arachne Physiology | sign = Leo | bloodtype = AB | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Retainer of Wu Clan | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | education = | marital status = Single | goal = | family = | status = | skill = | weapons = | alchemy = }} Zetian Wu is the Lieutenant of State Alchemist, Feng Wu, in the Amestris Military. Originally born in as a member of the branch family of the Feng Clan, Zetian was one of the few children exposed to the unorthodox experiments conducted by the Feng Family. Takeko and nineteen other infants were taken and alchemically married to another living thing in an attempt to turn them into for the clan to use to protect their prince. However, only one fifth of the pool survived. Zetian, being among the survivors, was brought up as a soldier. It was during the Drachma War that Zetian gained notoriety through her efforts in destroying a bridge that left the Drachmanian army without enough supplies to continue fighting, resulting in the conflict ending with the Xing Empire's victory. Over the next few years, Zetian would serve the Emperor as a member of his assassination squad. During this time, she was further educated on proper techniques, martial arts, and developed a more in depth control over her chimerian physiology. As she progressed her abilities, her death count only seemed to exponentially increase. Seeping into the darkness that her clan made her into, the birth of Feng Wu, one of the potential heir to the thrones, was the light that lured her out. Having decided to serve him as his bodyguard, Zetian turned in her swords after nearly a decade's worth of work. When the prince ultimately decided to serve Amestris in their military, she followed him to the cursed lands. Appearance A single glance is enough to determine that Zetian is not a native of Amestris. As an assassin of the Feng Clan from Xing, she possesses a variety of physical characteristics that differentiate her from most women of Amestris. Noticeably, Zetian, despite being quite slim, sports a rather fit frame; her body is well toned with very little, if any body fat, radiating command and regality. Coupling this with the piercing coldness of her onyx eyes, apathetic to all of those who may fall in front of her, seasoned veterans, or anyone with any common sense, easily deduce her profession. Like the rest of her body, Zetian's hair is constructed in a way to perfectly fit her occupation. To prevent anyone from taking advantage of it during a battle, she keeps its at a chin-length, and coiled up around her face in a rather stylish manner. Takeko Nakano Picture One.jpg Takeko Nakano Prepares For Battle.png|Takeko preparing for battle. Takeko Nakano Picture Two.jpg|Takeko is startled. Takeko Nakano Picture Three.jpg|Zetian's attire in Amestris. Takeko_Nakano_Picture_Four.jpg|Zetian without her uniform on. Takeko_Nakano.jpg Zetian Wu Profile Picture.jpg|Zetian smoking a cigarette Zetian Wu Image One.jpg|Zetian with one of her students Zetian Wu Image Two.jpg|Zetian preparing for combat Zetian Wu Image Three.jpg|Zetian working with drachma enemy from the war decades ago. Zetian Wu Image Four.jpg|Zetian showcasing her skills Zetian Wu Image Five.jpg|Zetian sees her brother for the first time in three years. Personality The Warrior Though they're many mysteries surrounding Zetian, she easily reveals a single truth about her; she's a warrior by nature. Since the day she was born, Zetian was molded, quite literally, into being a weapon for the Feng Family to utilize in their fight to conquer Xing by taking the seat of the emperor. The dangers and threats that she have faced, from her father, and the various enemies she's engaged in wars, have only strengthened her mind, body, and spirit. Watching her friends die, slaying hundreds of men and women, and ultimately coming to the realization that her own parents wanted her dead and forgotten, Zetian is rarely moved emotionally in even the most strenuous situations. She is generally apathetic: looking death in the eyes without flinching, speaking bluntly about sensitive topics, and slaying those who she deems slayable. Zetain rarely gets involved in circumstances that do not involve her; preferring to observe individuals from a distance has allowed her to truly understand people, but because of her low levels of participation she has not truly gotten close to many people. Having no personal connections to a variety of things, coupled with her emotionally apathetic nature, Zetian is very calm and composed a large majority of the time. This often comes off as cool and hippy to other people who interact with Zetian, but contrary to believe, she will not do anything without reason. She is a very shrewd individual, and because of her constant observations, Zetian has the world in a continuous state of analysis regardless of the circumstances. The Sister For such reason, Zetian grew up extremely introverted, in which she never gained the social skills needed to form relationships quite easily. Because of this, Zetian developed the necessity to function entirely on her own. Self-independence, instead of being a defining trait, became an instinct to her. However, after leaving Xing, therefore leaving behind all of her duties, Zetian becomes notably more cheerful after reliving the weight of a country off of her shoulders. She noticeably becomes more involved, gains a dry sense of humor, and just carefree. As an independent woman, Zetian rarely ever ask for help of any sort, but she is not afraid of asking others for information to better herself. Determined and assertiveness is second nature to her as she believes that to improve herself and advance beyond her limitations, she must not be hesitant in acquiring the necessary tools to do so. In regards to Zetian, she follows the motivation that your own life is your own responsibility. Whether or not one appreciates it, is up to them. Her motto is simply that life is for the takers and participators, those who take calculated risk and participate in activities that guarantee success are the ones who will succeed. For this, she is very decisive, for no other word exist within her own vocabulary. Because of this mentality and her upcoming, Zetian does not have dreams, rarely wishing for anything, instead using her own abilities to achieve what she wants. Responsible for her own fate, a trait engraved into her personality, Zetian does not believe in complaining. Forced to accept herself as whom she was, a danger to society, forced to grow up in a world that hated her, Zetian understood that making excuses would rarely change the situation. She had to accept the negative aspects of her life and better them herself, turning the negatives into the positives. Complaining, in her perspective, is for people who do not possess the capabilities to better themselves, essentially those who wish not to try. Those people are the worst kind of people, slackers. Complaining is simply a waste of energy, believing that this energy can better be served for assessing, challenging and solving the adversities in her life. Zetian finds it completely implausible that many want success and other rewards in life, but refuses to put in the necessary work and sacrifices to do so and when they do not reach their goals, they blame everyone else. To Zetian, she finds fault in these types of people and rarely associates with them. Slackers who realize that they won't get far in life, despite not wishing to better themselves, are respected by Zetian because of their realization in their actions. Zetian's motto is simple, regarding that what each and every person strives for is what they deserve, nothing more and nothing less. In essence, Zetian is not one who deals with nonsense, a complete realist. She rarely sugarcoats the situation, however despite being a realist she appreciates life, loves how one can learn positive and negative things, generally enjoying improving herself. Improvement bestows worth, and nothing comforts Zetian more than realizing that she is worth something, which she has done through her career as a Samurai, and currently as a Spy. She believes in being a contributor to life, for only then when you experience life, can you truly be referred to as an authentic and full person. A contributor is someone who leaves a mark on the world, making an imprint on life. Making use of her career, Zetian seeks to exhibit her self worth, displaying her intelligence and talents. When partaking in her career, Zetian experiences a self-realization, for nothing makes a woman more self-realized and full than a satisfying career. It is the ultimate aphrodisiac and elixir in her eyes. Besides that, having a career means power and power has its own rewards. Being powerful means calling a shot which translates into ownership, and nothing proves more important to Zetian than being in complete control of her own fate. More than believing that she should have her own career that successfully embodies her desires, Zetian also believes that being the best at that regarded career is worth even more. She thrives off of being in charge, the one whom everyone looks to for answer, for being responsible for others equate to power. For this reason, Zetian believes that being highly intelligent, and prodigiously intuitive is needed for one to truly succeed. Her pride, her desire to release her hidden potential, caused her to develop the mentality that she is the best and that no one can do the job better than she. As a result, it is her job to be a mentor and to help others, cultivating, encouraging, and develop their human potential to the fullest for the good of the village. To her power is an integral part of the human mold, for one has power which means that can be highly proactive and influential to society, something that she embodies. Those without power are often at the burden of others. Zetian, is one with power, refusing to be on a proverbial leash, only answering to the thing that has proven to provide power universally: money. Women who are often overly independent often seek to be superior to men, to enslave them and often perceive them as below them.. However, Zetian, despite being overly independent does not view the opposing gender as such. Seeing everyone as an equal individual, Zetian simply wishes to be equal to the opposing gender, perceiving men as just regular people, nothing more and nothing less. In her opinion, men are not threatened by a successful woman, but rather would welcome one who has the ability to stand alongside them, capable of working on conjunction and supporting them rather than being a burden to them. However, because she holds such high standards for herself, Zetian does the same for the men she choose to date, requiring them to be emotionally, financially stable and their abilities to rival or surpass her own. Someone who is insecure, lacking in power, dependent or in possession of a weak motto are perceived as weak by Zetian, thus are not capable of marrying her. While she wishes for someone capable of matching her own prowess, financially and abilities wise, Zetian does not mind if someone she dates is not as powerful or even makes less money than herself. The only requirement is stability, requiring that he contributes to the relationship emotionally and to the best of his abilities. Wishing not to subscribe to such outdated and utterly sexist paradigms and philosophies, Zetian believes that a person's abilities and financial status is not measured based upon one's gender, but rather on their qualifications. She feels that it is quite normal for a woman to be in a different league than a man, not fearing being the protector and financial provider if the family requires it, though she would prefer to work in conjunction to fulfill the responsibilities along with the one she wishes to marry. Commonly, those who are extreme feminist, often subject themselves to breaking stereotypes of the "perfect woman", refusing to learn how to cook for certain reason, rejecting certain training methods, and even subjecting oneself to poor hygiene. Unlike these extreme feminist, Zetian does not mind being wildly and uninhibitedly sexy and feminine. To her, being feminine, beautiful and sexy are not antithesis to being independent, powerful and liberated. Viewing stereotypes as limits to society, Zetian has not educated herself in the following, thus defying them is near impossible. To attempt to defy a stereotype for the sake of doing so, is simply limiting her capabilities as a human being. Refusing to accept that an independent woman can not be feminine and beautiful, Zetian takes great pride in her appearance and the manner in which she acts, refusing to see those traits as oxymoron to a liberated woman. Relationships History Becoming a Chimera Military Training Regiment Drachma War Assassin Retainer of Wu Prince Moving to Amestris Abilities Arachne Physiology Becoming a chimera is a task that very few willingly place themselves in. Often times they are criminals, slaves, or soldiers that have been chosen to have their mind, body, and soul fused with that of another, or a variety, of different creatures. However, being a result of a human transmutation, many of these people are pulled into the universe and forced to face truth despite their unwilling participation, and during this they often lose their lives, humanity, mind, or soul in the process. Having the benefit of being turned into a chimera as a baby, truth found itself unable to truly take anything from the child for she had very little to take. No goals, emotions, or foreseeable future. All that it could take was the gate that Zetian traveled through to get to his domain, bestowing her with knowledge of the world as she pulled into the flow of the universe, but forever leaving her with the inability to use alchemy, or alkahestry. Regardless, Zetian found herself naturally equipped with various physiological changes mentally, and physically that granted her a variety of advantages against ordinary soldiers. In the case of most chimeras, many require them to transform to access their abilities, however some of their powers are bestowed to them outside of their transformed state. Passive Abilities Transformed Abilities Synopsis Quotes (To her Father) "Everything I do is in the name of my brother. If it means defecting from Xing, I'll walk the desert without water for weeks. If it means abandoning anything and everything I know, I'll become the most ignorant person in the world. And, even if it means slaying my own mother, I won't hesitate to draw my blade" (To her brother) "It is always the best policy to speak the truth, unless, of course, you are an exceptionally good liar." (To a soldier) "War is cruelty. There is no use trying to reform it. The crueler it is, the sooner it will be over." Trivia